A Week With The Stolls
by Nanacela
Summary: "Hey Kitty-Kat." Travis mocked with the stupid nickname he knew she hated. Without turning to face him Katie said, "don't call me that" He sat down beside her. "Why should I?" "Well, we are spending a whole week together. Be careful." "Worried about me?" "You wish."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Welcome to the re-written version of _A Week With The Stolls. _I hope you throughly enjoy it!**

* * *

After breakfast Katie walked up slowly—almost painfully—to the strawberry fields. It was a very peculiar scene because Katie, being a daughter of Demeter, always enjoyed going to the fields. As to why she suddenly looked as if she had been punished was a mystery to everyone else, except for the Hermes and Demeter cabin.

The reason for why Katie was looking so glum was pretty obvious. Chiron, who was usually very patient and understanding, had gotten tired of Katie's and the Stoll brothers' constant fighting. He had decided that Katie, Connor, and Travis needed some bonding time in order to become civil to each other. The thing was that the bonding time was not only a day, it was a complete week!

As Katie approached the strawberry fields, she silently prayed to her mother, so she could have enough strength to remain calm for the whole day. The dreaded moment was finally there, Katie had arrived to the fields. She deeply exhaled as she realized that the Stoll brothers were not there, yet. She sat down crossed-legged on the grass, enjoying how the wind softly moved the flowers. Too lost in the beautiful scene, Katie didn't notice two tall figures approaching her.

"Hey Kitty-Kat." Travis mocked with the stupid nickname he knew she hated.

Without turning to face him Katie said, "don't call me that"

He sat down beside her. "Why should I?"

"Well, we are spending a whole week together. Be careful."

"Worried about me?"

"You wish."

Travis placed an arm around her, "You know what? I kind of do"

Katie abruptly stood up and crossed her arms with an annoyed look. "So, what are we going to do?"

Connor, who was now next to Travis, who had stood up too, just shrugged. Travis, in the other hand, said "Why don't we all go to your cabin and figure something out?"

"No." Katie said. "You two are not getting near my cabin, any time soon."

After muttering something along the lines of _you suck_, with an exasperated sigh, Travis said, "Okay, so to our cabin then."

Katie went after Connor and Travis as they walked towards the Hermes cabin.

* * *

As they entered the cabin, Connor told Katie to sit down, and she did, on the floor, as far away as she could from the brothers. The Stolls, instead of sitting down two, moved a tall mahogany bookshelf and in the wall was a 42 in TV.

Katie was really surprised. How could Chiron not know of this? He knew about everything that happened in the camp, but what surprised her even more was how they managed to get another. Their first TV had been confiscated by Chiron after Katie came in the cabin with him because, yet again, the Stolls had managed to prank the Demeter Cabin.

"You won't go running to Chiron this time, right?" Travis said, as he laid down on his bed.

"No." Katie answered with a glare in Travis' direction.

"Relax. Just making sure."

Connor, who was feeling left out at the moment, turned on the TV and sat down in his own bed, which was beside his brother's. He checked the time and grinned, his favorite show was starting. He put on _Ridiculousness_, which was, in his opinion, the best show ever.

* * *

The day passed really fast and all Connor, Katie and Travis could do was laugh. After _Ridiculousness_ had finished, Connor put on any comedy show he could find and that was all they did for the rest of day, aside from eating a mountain of snacks.

By the time the horn for dinner sounded, Katie's stomach ached because of how much she had laughed. She said goodbye to Travis and Connor and started trotting towards the dinner pavilion. Halfway through, she gasped—she had spent a whole day with the Stoll brothers, and it had not been bad. _At all._

* * *

**Well, that is chapter 1. I appreciate every review, follow and/or favorite. Thank you for reading! Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Time has not been really kind to me these days. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. A special thanks to by beta Awesomepossum328, thank you so much! Please,check out her stories.  
**

**Currently reading: Insurgent**

* * *

Katie woke up to the sound of her half-siblings screaming; she opened her eyes to see the cabin's floor covered in soil and different types of flowers. She got out of bed and ran towards the cabin door, but before she could open it one of her half-sisters stopped her.

"Katie, don't!" her half-sister, Janet, yelled.

Katie turned, her back towards the door, and looked at Janet with confusion. "Huh?"

"Katie, this is the reason you are spending a week with them", Janet explained. "If you go now and make a mess—we all know you do—imagine what Chiron will do."

Katie thought about it, Janet was right, if she went now and tried to get revenge, Chiron would make sure she regretted it. She sighed, "Well, let's clean up this mess, I'll get the stuff."

She turned and opened the door but as she did so, a bucket full of iced water fell on her. She mentally screamed and went to get the cleaning utensils. She'll kill them, later.

* * *

After breakfast, Katie didn't immediately go to the strawberry fields. Instead, she went to the Athena cabin to ask her friend, Malcolm, for a favor. Knowing that she couldn't cause any physical pain to Travis and Connor, she then decided she would ignore them; she was following the rules Chiron gave her, which meant she would not get in trouble. It was the perfect plan!

Katie was also aware of her ADHD, which was lower than other demigods because, let's face it, Demeter is not considered very important. This is why she went to the Athena cabin She asked Malcolm to lend her one of her favorite books, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky, so she would not be so bored.

She then went to the strawberry fields to find the Stoll brothers waiting for her. They were sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them, backs turned, so they didn't see Katie approach them. Katie cleared her throat, making her presence known. The Stoll brothers turned and stood up, a small smirk in Travis' face, and a look of pure terror on Connor's.

"H-hey Katie" Connor said, slowly moving behind his brother, using him as a human shield.

Travis' smirk grew bigger as he crossed his arms and said hello. "Sup, Kitty-Kat?"

Katie nodded acknowledging the brothers' presence, but she did not say a word, she just turned and started walking towards the Hermes cabin followed by two very confused Stolls.

* * *

Just as the day before, Katie sat on the floor, as far as she could from the Stolls, and the brothers each on their own bed. There was an awkward silence, for both Travis and Connor were waiting for her to explode, but instead of doing so, she simply sat there—reading.

Connor looked at his older with confusion, not knowing what to do, for that had never happened before. Shock was written all over Travis' face, but he merely shrugged and turned the TV on. Connor felt sleepy because he had woken up very early to play that prank on Katie, so he closed his eyes and wandered off to dreamland.

Travis watched as his brother slept and Katie read on. It was getting on his nerves that he couldn't get a reaction out of her—hers were always the best. Most days, she would go into his cabin in the morning, screaming her head off, trying to make him clean the messes he made, which by the way he never did. It was funny aggravating her, seeing her cheeks red from yelling and frustration; and now seeing her so calmly reading was significantly annoying to him.

He knew what he had to do to get her to even look at him. It was a very simple phrase, but he was Travis Stoll, and he was not going to give in.

* * *

Connor woke up only to see Travis glaring daggers at Katie, who was not reading anymore, but instead watching TV, looking quite relaxed.

Connor slapped Travis' shoulder slightly. "Dude, calm down."

"She's doing this on purpose." Travis said through gritted teeth.

"Of course she is," Connor said. "If it bugs you so much, just apologize."

"I am a Stoll. Stolls do not apologize."

"Well, this one should." Connor stated, pointing a finger at his brother.

"I won't."

"Okay." The younger Stoll then laid down and looked at the TV, "You will eventually though."

Travis doubted his brother's words with stubborn pride, but with every passing minute he was getting more and more frustrated. He checked the alarm clock he had under his pillow and saw that he only had a minute before the horn for dinner sounded. He sighed, his pride a bit wounded and cleared his throat.

"Katie, I'm sorry."

She looked up, surprised, she had expected an apology; but what amazed her was hearing her name said, years had passed since the last time her name had rolled out of his tounge. She liked being called Katie, she liked her name.

The horn sounded, signaling the end of the day.

Katie stood up and stretched, "I didn't cause any physical pain to any of you, in the whole day. Wow." Then she smiled deviously. "But the day ended. I'm giving you a five second head start."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her, as if he doubted she was serious.

"One." She began

"We're faster than you." Travis crossed his arms.

"Two."

"You'll never catch us."

"Three."

"Please, you don't even run that fast."

"Four."

Travis faked a yawn, and as Katie said 'five' he rushed out the door with a girlish scream, followed by Connor, laughing. Well, Katie had said she'd kill them later, hadn't she?

* * *

**Aren't they cute together? Please review, follow and favorite. What are you currently reading? **


End file.
